Drive
by dramababe16
Summary: "No Dom, what matters is you disrespecting me every time you let them touch you or whisper in your ear like she did tonight. Let me pass Dom." Though her voice was severely serious and her gaze could bore a hole through his head, he kept his stance in front their bedroom door. "I told you already, you ain't leaving me."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Possibly a three part fic not sure yet but it's not going to be very long.**

* * *

**Drive.**

**Chapter one- Told you twice.**

He drove ahead of her, since he insisted on hosting the party after Letty told him she wasn't in the mood it was his responsibility to prepare for their guest instead of 'their' responsibility. She wasn't looking forward to getting out the car but she still did. Arguing with Dom was a task and emotionally scarring. She didn't want to be the annoying girlfriend who bitched for everything but she also wasn't the passive type and allowed him to get away with murder. She stormed through the front door hoping he'd leave her to a night of brooding and wishing she never fell in love with him but they were Dom and Letty and arguing was their game. Only people living under rocks didn't know that.

She saw him moving furniture in the living room and passed him straight.

"Don't be like that." He held her by the edge of her lace shirt and pulled her to his chest wrapping his arms around her knowing very well she didn't stand a chance physically.

"Don't pull this with me Dom. Not tonight." She wrangled herself out of his grasp and stomped up the stairs, his footsteps were right behind hers. _Furious_ was the only word used to describe them, they loved hard and fought hard. Did everything passionately a quality that backfired a lot.

"I don't get why you're so upset, that was nothing tonight."

"I said not tonight Dom." She continued pacing the room not giving him a chance to take her into his arms and calm her down.

"What Letty? Tell me what I did." He sounded exasperated which infuriated Letty because she didn't think he had anything to be upset about.

"The same thing that's wrong every other goddamn night. Don't take me for a fool before I leave your ass."

"You're not leaving me Letty." He said it like it was up to him and stood right in front of the door so she'd see how serious he was.

"Why are their hands always all over you? Every damn time we go out."

"It's not like I want them to touch me."

"That's a bullshit excuse, you don't move away either. Damn it Dom, we have this argument every week and nothing changes. I'm sick of this shit!"

"Now what the hell is that supposed mean?"

"Exactly that, I can't live like this anymore."

"Letty everyone knows who I come home to. That you belong to me, isn't that what matters?"

"No Dom, what matters is you disrespecting me every time you let them touch you or whisper in your ear like she did tonight. Let me pass Dom."  
Though her voice was severely serious and her gaze could bore a hole through his head, he kept his stance in front their bedroom door.

"I told you already, you ain't leaving me."

But she did, she let him hold her that night and she made love to him like usual but slipped out of his arms before dawn.

She spent a week at her mother's house before he found her and she came back to him.

It happened on her mother's lawn.

_"It's time to come home."_

It shouldn't have been that simple but it was.

She tried to stay away but Dom was imprinted on her bones, it was like they belonged together on a cellular level. But that didn't stop her from dying on the inside every time the king of the streets let himself be surrounded by the skanks like she wasn't enough for him, or worse...

She hoped maybe one day she'd have the strength to give him an ultimatum, them or her but everyday in his arms her will grew weaker.

* * *

Nothing compared to the race scene in L.A. Every little detail made it what it was-a drug. The revving engines mixed with hip hop blasting from the 'my sound system is louder than your sound system' cars. The colors, the almost naked women and the smell of engine grease. Letty couldn't get enough. She had Dom to thank for that, he introduced her to the fast side of life and since then she'd been addicted to it just as much as she was to him.

That Friday night was just as electric as the rest of them, the only thing that dampened her mood was the inevitable argument she would have with Dom later that night.

They hadn't done a lot of talking since their last argument two weeks prior. When at work they carried on like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't on the verge of leaving him again. But when they got home and were behind closed doors there would be a barrier between them of unresolved tension and he would compensate by making love to her violently for hours.

It worked because she was still there, she still wanted to show him that she was serious but she couldn't leave him.

She squeezed the staring once more before turning it off getting out of the car. Before she even began trying to breathe in her tight black jeans she heard them purring his name. She knew if she looked up they'd be all over him. Pushing up their boobs and running their long cat-like manicures over his arms and chest. The same body he claimed belonged to her only.

Sometimes he made her feel her stupid, he'd turn last times into second chances with just one kiss. She didn't know if she really needed him or if that longing she felt for himself was just a side-effect of never being away from him. He made his rounds, greeting the regulars and nodding to a few formidable opponents all the while they flocked to him.

Letty was too tired, she didn't bother with threats. Though everyone was expecting it she decided it against it. She leaned against her car, arms folded and her no bullshit frown. She didn't feel social, the only reason she came out was to stop Dom's tongue from going down a skank's throat. She wouldn't put it passed him if he had the opportunity.

Leon was monitoring the scanner, Vince and Jesse had gone off to find the desperate conquest of the week which left Letty alone. She had nothing else to do but watch Dom and his fan club. She saw him when Melanie called his name and wrapped her arms around his neck. As if touching him wasn't enough Dom slipped his arms down her back and squeezed her ass.

What hurt the most was the look he gave when he released Melanie._ I'll make it up to you_. They'd probably have another argument but she didn't want to fight it. She stayed still and looked away from the exchange. She didn't even feel like racing, her whole night was ruined and Dom was having the time of his life.

She carried on the night like nothing was wrong, when the races were over he pecked her on the lips and said 'see you at home'. She didn't answer him, that wasn't unusual since he thought she was pissed. She wasn't pissed though, she was beyond that. So she got into her car and drove, she didn't go home and the further away she got the easier it was to continue driving.

* * *

**A/N: Inside Dom's head next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad so many of you let me know that you're interested. Thanks for the reviews.**

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter two- Without her.**

Dom had just finished claiming Letty as his trophy and was soaking up the attention from winning yet another race.

"Hey Dom," Melanie and Dom had a fling just before he got with Letty. According to her it didn't feel like they were really over. Melanie reminded him of another part of him. A side to him he thought he had gotten rid of but was figuring out he'd just buried it. He liked to party, still did but Letty had came in and since then his world revolved around her.

"Congrats," she continued when he didn't respond. He knew what Melanie wanted-the same thing she wanted before, to be with the fastest racer but he was taken. He was always aware of Letty's presence; she was a force just like he was. His equal in every way he could imagine.

"Okay don't say anything." Melanie leaned in, her hands running the length of his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "when you're done with mean streak over there, you know where to find me." Dom followed her line of sight to Letty glaring at him. If he didn't like sex as much as he did sometimes he'd piss her off just seeing her like that turned him on, her anger was sexy to him. He knew she'd be pissed for the rest of the night especially since he went ahead and invited the regulars back to his place over her head. He knew it would be a mistake to go over and try to appease but he did anyway.

"We were just talking Letty," he knew it would mean much as it usually does, nothing, but he had to say something.

"Yeah Dom, whatever!" That was the only thing he got out of her at the race. He never understood why she got as bothered by the strays as he called them. He wasn't even a little bit interested in sleeping with any of them; Letty had not only matched him on an emotional level but a sexual one as well. That didn't mean he didn't like having his ego stroked.

He would never cheat on Letty, he knew what it would do to her and he wasn't capable of causing her that much pain. Sometimes he could tell she had no clue how much he loved her. She motivated every heartbeat and he'd do anything for her, the only reason he couldn't stop himself from the flirting, it was part of the king's package and he felt if he stopped that then he wasn't the same person anymore. The rush he got from street racing was the only thing that rivaled the rush that was loving Letty. He wanted to keep them both in his life and it was serving to be more of a problem than he anticipated. Letty knew the rush, how he felt it all the way to his finger tips, it was one of the reasons why they were so close. She understood him and his need to go faster, she supported it and he needed that in a partner.

He left earlier than he usually did, after his last race he told her he'd see her at home, she ignored him but he still kissed her cheek before he left.

He ran up stairs when he got home to check on Mia but she wasn't home. It wasn't rare, she usually spent the night with her study buddy whose name Dom couldn't remember. When he got downstairs he called Leon and Vince to pick up extra beer on their way home knowing well that Letty wouldn't do him any favors. Less likely she'd even speak him. He dragged the coffee table and pressed it to the wall when he heard her storm inside. He was in for a night.

The look in her eyes as she told him she was fed up and ready to leave him didn't just scare him but it reminded him Letty wasn't made of stone like he believed she was sometimes. She was always the tough girl on the block, didn't care about what anybody said about her. It added to the already physical attraction so he didn't understand why she began listening to the rumors that he was cheating on her. He was just a big flirt, it stopped there. He blocked her path to the door and just when she looked as though was going to take the next stride he blurred her train of thought and crashed his lips to hers. He loved her so passionately that night he didn't leave room for doubt about them and imprinted himself on her skin. He never expected her to be gone the next morning.

* * *

He noticed immediately when he woke up that she wasn't there. They were extremely touchy in bed, she always had her arms around his waist, or her hand lying on his chest just over his heart and their legs would always be entwined. Her smooth one tangled with his rough one, her head tucked in the croak of his neck. Hair sprawled over his pillow that she'd share with him, her smell would linger on him all day and he loved it. But he experienced none of that, just cold air where she was supposed to be. He didn't panic; he ran downstairs and searched the trashed living room. Vince and Leon must have hosted the party while he and Letty were lost in oblivion in their bedroom. He searched the entire house and still found nothing. As far as he could tell none of her stuff was missing though he doubted that if Letty left him she would be dramatic and pack her shit up. It seemed to him that she had untangled herself from his arms, picked up her keys and just drove off. He knew for sure she had left him then, Letty didn't wake up before six for no good reason, she wouldn't go for a drive that early either-she was gone. Since he knew she hadn't taken any of her stuff he gave her the day, left her a voicemail saying he was sorry and waited.

When he couldn't fall asleep without her four nights later he began to panic.

Mia was at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal like he wasn't on the verge of losing his mind.

"You don't know where she could have gone do you?"

Mia shrugged, "she could have gone to see her mom."

Dom didn't think of it before because they didn't get along. Letty had basically chosen him and the team over her own mother and since then their relationship was strained to say the least.

"I don't think they still talk."

"Where else could she go Dom? Her dad is dead and we're the only friends she's got, Vince and the guys would have told you where she was in a heartbeat so that only leaves her mom."

"Her mother hates me. It's the reason why they don't talk anymore. She didn't want Letty dating me in the first place much less moving in." Letty was barely twenty-one when she moved in with Dom, it happened like everything else in their relationship rash and impulsive.

"I can't call, Catalena would never talk to me or put Letty on the phone. Would you call for me?"

"Why should I Dom? You ignore her at the races and let Melanie hang over you knowing that she's an ex. Now you want me to get her back for you so you can hurt her again?"

"Fine Mia, I don't intentionally hurt her. It was a misunderstanding, she must think something is going on with me and Melanie but it's not like that we were really just talking."

"She didn't have to touch you to talk to you."

"Letty doesn't care about that stuff."

"How could you still think that when you don't know where she is right now?"

"Fine, well give me the chance to ask her. Would you just call Lena and ask her if Letty's there please. Let me make it right."

Mia reluctantly gave in, partly for her own selfish gain, Dom without Letty was a grumpy angry pain in the ass and he probably wouldn't function without her. Whatever complexity that had him so dependent on her and her so helplessly in love with him only worked when they were together.

"Fine. Give me the damn phone." She opened her hand for the cordless that he placed in her palm. Dom dialed the number so all she had to do was dial. He waited quietly while the phone rang.

"Hey Lena…, Letty there?... No he's not here...yes I promise."

Dom was irritated by the conversation going on between Lena and Mia, like they were old friends catching up.

"Okay, thanks so much. Just tell her to give me a call. Bye."

"Well? Is she?"

"She's there. Lena just sent her to the store."

"Good, now I have to figure out how to get her to see me. Lena will slam the door in my face."

"Lena did mention she was going to play cards at a friend's house later. That could be your opportunity."

"I'll leave now."

"Dom, you don't even know what time she's leaving, what are you going to do park down the street and wait for her to leave?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"You could be there whole day."

"Mia you know I'd do anything to get her back. Anything."

* * *

Lena left almost after eight and Dom was half asleep when she was picked up at her gap. He didn't waste any time getting out of the car and running to the front door. Letty had grown up down the block from them but they rarely spoke until she was fifteen and he caught her in the pouring rain walking around the block after she had a fight with her mother. He told her she'd get sick and she put a huge debate as if she wasn't in the middle of a thunder storm. He threatened to get out and lift her into the car and she finally caved in and got in. They drove and drove and talked, by the time he dropped her off they were hooked on the other like a drug.

After Letty graduated high school Lena wanted to move and though it wasn't far from their old home Letty wanted to remain walking distance from her boyfriend. Lena was convinced that it was just a crush and would end inevitably so it caught her off guard when she woke one morning and Dom and Letty were moving her things out of her bedroom and up the street. Letty didn't even ask permission because she knew she'd get a big fat no. Lena didn't have a choice but to move on her own before promising Letty that he was just going to break her heart. Dom realized she must have had a long ass I told you so conversation with Lena. He knocked once and stepped back from the door anticipating a tornado of anger around her when she saw him. He heard shuffling and her raspy voice grunting. He braced himself when the door squeaked open, she looked just as well as he did which didn't say much. He didn't even know she had clothes at her mother's house but she wore sweats that he recognized and looked stunned like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't anticipate her being calm and giving him all the silence and time he need to talk, he planned to start with 'calm down' but she was calm, her doe eyes begging him to make her happy again. He reached out to her hesitantly as if she'd suddenly bite his fingers off but she let him. He pulled her by the pockets of her sweats and soon he was breathing into her mouth conveying with his eyes that he'd gone crazy without her.

"It's time to come home." She barely had time to nod before he pressed his lips to hers. It was a hungry kiss, his mouth was fast and his tongue was aggressive, and the way his hands immediately slid up her back, under her sweatshirt, had her arching her chest into him. She wrapped both arms around his neck, keeping him to her as she let him conquer her mouth. He heard her and knew she couldn't help it, she moaned into his mouth as she slid her leg up to wrap around his hip, resting her calf on his ass; he took the opportunity to settle into her body, pressing his groin right into hers. He groaned back at her and pulled away from her mouth, moving directly to her jaw line and neck. They were just lucky her mother had a late night or she'd have been mentally scarred at what they did on her couch.

* * *

He thought they understood each other but when she came home that night things were different. The only time he felt connected to her was when they were making love so he used it as a temporary solution. They understood each other there, whenever they touched they put their shit out of the way and it was just them. Unfortunately he couldn't be with her every waking second and the tension was there when he wasn't loving her passionately.

He was going to make things different, determined to stay by her side for the night and show her the man she deserved and gave up so much to be with. Hector called him over the second he got out of his car; Letty didn't get out for some reason so he went over making a mental to go back to her.

"You got heat coming,"

"Who?"

"Some hot shot named Frankie. He came just for you. Pink slips and everything. You in?" Dom looked over the finger Hector was pointing and saw a skinny blonde inside a puddle of chasers.

"Set it up." He loved being challenged and suddenly felt the need to prove who the only king of the streets was. He was flocked after that and under any other circumstances he would have gone back to the love of his life but he was being challenged and suddenly felt like he had to prove himself and remind everyone whose domain they were in. He saw Melanie leave Frankie's circle and stride over to him, she reeked of perfume but still accepted her hug seizing up Frankie over her shoulder. By the time he released her and found Letty's hurt gaze on him he realized he'd just groped Melanie. He was ready to gravel, hold Letty back from Melanie or handle whatever emotion that would be running high but no outburst came. She remained calm and half interested in the rest of the night like she usually was. He didn't think he was that lucky and expected another fight when they got home.

Sometime before they were ready to leave Frankie had chickened out and Dom realized he'd screwed up for nothing. Hurt her again for no reason, she was a saint for staying with him and constantly putting up with his shit.

"See you at home." He kissed her lips briefly and drove off, he saw her behind him in his rearview mirror until she wasn't. He stayed up all night waiting for her, but when she didn't come home he told himself she'd just gone to her mother's again. Without her warm body next to his he didn't sleep so he spent the night watching infomercials.

He decided that eight was early enough to get his lady back. He left the house without waking up the others and drove down to see her. Lena would just have to deal with it. He knocked twice until he heard movement. She glared at him initially but he caught it before she glossed it over with a small smile.

"Can you tell her I'm here to see her?"

"Wait she's not with you?"

"No, that's why I'm here."

"Letty came by last night, left around one a.m. I figured she went back home."

If Dom didn't know better he'd swear that Lena was screwing him over but she wouldn't do that with Letty, he began to panic just as much as Lena was.

"She hasn't come home has she?"

He shook his head no, his heart pounding in his chest that he'd maybe pushed her too far. A sharp pain in his chest reminded him that he couldn't live without her. He'd find her, he have to, hunt her down until he found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad we're liking it. Sorry for the wait I'm still battling with a persistent cold and I'm going back home next week so I've been packing up my shit too. Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter. **

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter three- Run out of road.**

Letty spent half of the first night at her mother's house. She took off her phone and hadn't made contact with him but he probably knew where she'd gone. The only difference was that she didn't stay there for long. She borrowed one of her mother's credit cards and checked herself into a motel when she grew too tired to drive. The motel was sketchy to say the least but it would be home for the night. She had every inention to continue driving in the morning, she needed to get as far away from Dom and the spell of their love as possible.

She ended up having enough cash in her wallet to pay for the room for one night. She paid the older man who reeked of booze and was a depressed drunk. He looked like he was one cigarette away from jumping off a bridge. He looked miserable and Letty couldn't blame him working in a crap motel. She waited for her room key and left the lobby without another word. She was in room 212, the tape from the key was peeling off, she flicked it with her nails on the walk through the lot. She made sure her car was locked, took the small bundle of clothes she had at her mothers and went in search of her room.

Her motel room wasn't as gross as she expected, in fact it was extremely clean. Definietly not what she expected when she saw the exterior of the motel. She dropped the clothes on the bed and kicked off her boots finding herself comfortable in her new environment. She wasn't enthusiastic about getting any sleep though. Dom was like a pill, his arms was the only ambience she could fall sleep to. She'd gotten accustomed to him wrapping her in his arms and kissing her neck, making her feel safe. Damn how she loved him. She collapsed onto the bed buring her face in the lemon scented sheets, tears threatening to fall. Not because she was sad but because she desperately wanted to drive home and have him hold her. She didn't have a boatload of control she yearned to get back to him, as destructive and sadistic as it would have been to let him hurt her, she didn't care. She wanted him to hold her and make her forget, kiss her and claim her as his until it hurt to leave him again.

She reluctantly got up and took up one of the two towels that were folded on a shelf in the bathroom. She wished the hot water would fix her predictament but she came out feeling just as crappy as she did when she went in. She dried her hair with another towel and considered turning on her phone but she'd hear his voice and it would destroy the little will she had left. She'd probably have a well-behaved boyfriend if she could stand being away from him. That's what confused her, she didn't want a well-behaved boyfriend she liked that he was his own person and did what he wanted. She just hated that when it came to her he applied the same attitude. She'd been dealing with his shit for too long and the only way he'd take her seriously was if she stayed away from him. Letty curled up in a ball and stared at the door, she wouldn't fall asleep but maybe she'd tire herself out enough to close her eyes for five minutes.

Letty woke later than she thought she would, it was past midday and she felt exhausted, the worst night sleep she ever had. She rolled over and took out her phone to let her mother know she was okay. Lena would definitely send cops after Letty if she didn't surface soon. Like she expected she had over ten messages from Dom and a few from her mother. Dom's messages escallated as time went by.

**_'Letty just call me back, please'_**

**_'I need to know you're okay baby, please call me'_**

**_'Letty I swear to God if you don't call me back-'_**

**_'You've made your point Letty just please come home. I love you.'_**

**_'I need you Letty, please come home.'_**

She called her mother back saying she was safe and just needed space. Lena was more than happy to keep Letty away from Dom and agreed to keep it to herself that she had spoken to Letty. How long she would keep it up was mystery to herself. She had certain responsibilities at home and knew she couldn't stay away for too long but she did know she just didn't want to see Dom at that moment. She took the phone off again knowing that Dom had Jesse find Mia like that in the past.

She was packing her things ready to leave and get back on the road when she heard knocking on the door. He had found her, she knew it. She wasn't ready to surrender to him, drown in his eyes and give in to his pleading. Unfortunately the window had burglar proofing and the only other way out was through the front door where he was probaly waiting for her with an apology and his intoxicating presence. She swung open the door with such reluctance she thought she'd change her mind at any minute and try and squeeze herself out of the burglar proofing. She was equally relieved and disappointed that it wasn't Dom at the door. Instead some raggy bearded guy was leaning against the railing outside her room. The last thing she wanted to do was entertain a guy who thought he had half a chance. Just by the way his brown eyes sized her up she could tell what he was thinking. Even if she wanted to rip Dom's head off she would never let another man touch her. She tried that, if he flirted she would flirt too but all that got her was incredible angry sex and whoever she had mingled with would never be seen at the races again. After the third time it happened, the others took a hint and no one had gone near her again. Sometimes it felt like he was a being, and there was noway around him-not that she wanted to be away from him half the time, but the other half, he somehow would always find a way to make her stay even though he was hurting her.

"Saw you come in lastnight." He ran his fingers through his dark hair flashing Letty a dimply smile.

"So?"

"Just wanted to introduce myself, welcome you to the-"

"Let me stop you right there, I'm not interested." She closed the door with a loud thud and waited for footsteps but she heard nothing, he wasn't moving. She dropped her bag on the bed and sat on the edge, she wasn't in the mood to ward of the arrogant asshole. She was too drained, mentally and physically. She didn't think she should get back on the road, she'd have to use the credit card to prolong her stay, her thinking led her to fall back on the bed and she fell asleep quickly after that. The guy hopefully took a hint and eventually left. She'd spend one more day at the motel, then she'd- she didn't know what. She could drive back home, or drive till she ran out of road.

* * *

"Jesse you have to do something!"

"I can't program a satellite to track her down. I'm not frickin' NASA."

"I know," he sighed in frustration.

"It's cool, she's not leaving her phone on long enough for me to track her by GPS. I can't do anything else. You talk to Lena?"

"Yeah, I think she's spoken to Letty because she would have reported Letty missing by now. She won't tell me anything, she basically kicked me off her porch and told me I ruined her daughter. I'm the last one she'll talk to."

"Why don't you send Mia?"

"She'll see it coming, that's how I found last time."

"Where'd she sleep? What'd she do for food? How much money did she have on her Friday night?"

"Dunno, maybe two hundred- two fifty for the most."

"Unless she slept in her car and ate from a vending machine, she had to have more cash on her."

"She didn't and she doesn't have any credit cards...maybe she has one of her mother's."

"I'll flag it, if she swipes, we'll know when and where."

Dom relaxed only slightly after Jesse told him. It was just a hunch, they could have been way off but he chose to believe that she was safe and hopefully wasn't throwing darts at a picture of him. He leaned over Jesse's computer desk, the only thing on his mind was his girl. He was unusally selfish when it came to her. There were sometimes he considered keeping her locked in there room and away from the rest of the world. That's how much he wanted her to himself.

"Dom, the odds that I'll get a hit in the next five minutes are slim to none." He realized he was hovering over his space and stepped out of the office. The garage was deserted except for them, Dom would have gone crazy lying on the couch doing nothing like he usually did on Sunday evenings, only Letty would be lying on his chest. He missed her like crazy and it'd only been two days, it was mandatory that he got her back home, with him.  
He lay down on the old couch and closed his eyes. That couch was like a plague in the garage, somehow everyone had figured out what Dom and Letty did on it and if they were really that observant they would alienate almost every room in the house. It was like igniting a fire whenever he touched her, he knew for sure that Letty was the only girl for him because he hadn't felt that way with anybody else. Their physical connection was only half the fun, Dom felt like Letty was the only one who completely understood him. She embraced his flaws and put up with him when his temper landed him in trouble. At that point he'd do anything to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fast update because I love you reviewers, you really make it worth it. This chapter is for you guys. **

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter Four- Attraction.**

Letty spent most of her morning sleeping and lounging around the motel room after she paid for a second night with Lena's credit card. She knew she'd have to do something soon, she was down to her last change of clothes a short basketball dress that she found at her mothers, she hadn't worn it since she was a teenager. She could have easily gone to a laundromat but it'd be an easy way out when she had to face the music and do something about her relationship.

It was midday when she went to the small cafe across the street and bought herself a small dinner, she picked at her potatoes and took more of a liking with cherry flavored soda from an unknown brand she knew she was addicted too. She drank almost three and brought one back with her to her motel room. She sipped it casually when she heard catcalls from behind her. The same guy who stalked her room stood behind her chewing gum and flashing her his dimply smile again.

"I'm Billy. Thought you were taking off yesterday or did you stick around for me?"

Letty didn't know what universe his obnoxiousness had passed for game because he was really getting on her nerves. It was guys like him she didn't mind unleashing Dom on. She held a lot of power like that, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and tell him someone was looking at her the wrong way. His jaw would clench, his fist balled and it would be heaven help the poor soul. She never abused it, just the creeps who didn't understand fuck off off. Then she remembered she ran from him. He would either be extremely apologetic and beg her forgiveness or ragingly angry that she left him the way she did. Either way she wasn't looking forward to their reunion. But she knew it was inevitable. If she didn't crack and go back to him then he would find a way and find her.

She ignored 'Billy' and continued walking but almost lost it when she felt his hand around her shoulders.

"Don't be like that-" his hand was suddenly twisted behind his back all the while she balanced her cherry soda in her other hand.

"You ever put your hands on me again and I'll see to it that hell looks like a vacation spot when I tell my boyfriend you've been harassing me! Got it?"

He only nodded with his face screwed up in pain. Letty released his wrist and continued on to her room. She was really itching to call Dom and tell him, she couldn't remember the last time a male had touched her-besides Vince, Jesse and Leon but they were like her brothers. But she couldn't recall any other instance since she had gotten with Dom. It made her simmering anger flare up again. She slammed the door behind her. Why was he free to let other women touch him when she was only familiar with his touch. She was tired of being tired about their one-sided relationship where certain rules didn't apply to him. She wasn't going to run any more, she wanted to confront him, look him in his eyes and ask what the fuck was wrong with him. She knew she didn't deserve it, Dom treated her well she wasn't calling him on that but if he could scream to the world that she was his and lock her down for everyone to see then why couldn't she do the same. That's when the scary thought formed in her head, she could either have all of him, or she didn't want him at all.

There was a knock on her door and she expected to see Billy ready for round two but it was Dom. Letty believed he sniffed her out because there was no way he would be able to find her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." He pushed his way into her room and she backed away like his touch would burn because it might have. He looked at her searching her eyes as he advanced on her kicking the door shut with his foot.

"How'd you find me?" Her arms were folded ready to resist whatever he could muster up.

"Jesse flagged Lena's credit cards."

"And the room?"

He shrugged and advanced again but she took another step back, "turns out you're the only dark haired beauty who rented a room late Friday," he reached her and ran his fingers through her hair before she flinched away from his touch.

"Don't -touch me!" She reacted impulsively and threw the red soda at him.

"Why not?" He didn't seemed fazed the tiny red droplets of soda now all over his face and torso.

"You know why not, don't pretend you don't."

"It's time to come home."

"You know I can come home and not be with you, you know that right?"

"Are you breaking up with me? Because I won't let it happen, I'll fight for us!"

"Do you even hear yourself? _'You_ won't let it happen. You're not the only one in this relationship Dom. I'm so sick of telling you that I don't want them touching you and you not doing anything about it! It's not even about the skanks anymore, it's about me getting short end of the stick in this relationship. Baby I love you, and that's not going to change."

"Then that's all that matters." He caught her face with his hands keeping her eyes on him as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

She turned away from him hoping to muster up some resistance, "I don't know if I can do this anymore Dom," he roughly spun her around by her arms, "Don't you even say the words..." It sounded like a threat but the way he stared at her was like she was the only thing that mattered-period.

She felt something take hold of her, whatever it was told her she needed Dom, something primal. His grasp on her arms grew tighter, making her flinch but for a completely different reason, and for an instant, she was afraid of what she'd do. Everything she worked for would be useless, he was touching her and that was all he had to do. Before she could act on his concern and remove herself from his vice grip, he leaned in and they shared a breath.

"You'll always be mine." He whispered so close to her lips they gently brushed hers.

With her face still held in his hands and her will to resist completely gone, Dom leaned up, his lips just barely brushing against her own, she desired him more than anything in that moment. Their little time apart had created an insatiable hunger. She took his shoulders and threw him mercilessly into the wall, she knew she only be dominant for a split second. His eyes glowed with feral lust when his body made contact with a thud. Before she knew it, they were on the floor, despite the bed a few feet from them. Dom flipped them and straddled her, pinning him down with his weight, grabbing his jacket by the collar she pulled him down and their lips met in a fiery kiss.

It had been so long since she'd seen that kind of emotion on his face, and it scared her that the only way she brought it out of him was by threatening to leave him. As she tore his vest away from his torso and her skin met his she realized that for next few hours none of their shit would matter.

"Let…" He muttered her name breathlessly, his desire was obviously rising. He rose up from the floor with her now straddling him and began to furiously shrug his way out of what was left of his vest. They fell to the floor in an untamed pile of tangled arms and legs. Dom's lips crashed into Letty's with bruising force. He took her face in his hands, and her arms encircled his neck. While their mouths and hands fought a hopeless war, a noise escaped Dom's throat that was neither moan or growl, but an enticing cross of the two. Letty ground her hips against his dark jeans, and she could feel him hard and hot in-between her thighs. Her own desire had grown near unbearable. She wanted, no, needed her man. She needed him like breath.

Dom flipped them again taking back control and rolled them a few feet away from their original position, closer to the bed but not quite there. Letty leaned up and claimed his swollen lips with her own once more as he kneaded at her breasts. Letty began unbuttoning his jeans, and Dom worked her panties down her thighs, growling and ripping them off when he became impatient. Letty gasped in excitement and leaned back up, pulling her dress off from over her shoulders, then immediately taking Dom's collarbone in-between her teeth and biting down as hard as she could, possibly breaking skin. He groaned and shoved her down by the shoulders, using the time it spared to yank the clothing free of his lower body. He was on Letty again in an instant, and she begged him to make love to her like he had so many times before.

He wasted no time and tore her thighs away from each other, burying himself inside of her core. She cried out and felt herself stretch to accommodate all of him; the pain boarded on pleasure and the pleasure boarded on pain. A smile flickered on Dom's face and he withdrew, then thrust himself so deep that Letty flinched and arched into him involuntarily.

She didn't bother keeping in her moans as he found a steady rhythm. Her moans started to come out in gusts of breath between thrusts. She bent over to kiss his neck, her mouth found the sweet spot behind his ear, and her teeth tightened around the skin there. The light, airy moans that escaped Dom's throat in time with their hips' movements let her know she had regained control even if it was just for a second. Before she could protest, he lifted her and they finally made it to the bed. She kept control and pushed him unto his back as he filled her again.

Letty moaned erotically and arced her back upwards as she adjusted to his size again. She rocked back and forth slowly, and worked him deeper inside her. She traveled the length of his shaft, teasing him with every move she made. Her muscles gripped him and drew wordless cries from his lips. Dom cupped her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs, and felt the skin tighten in response to his touch. Their pace increased and Letty began to writhe against him with growing excitement. In an effort to take her over the edge, Dom drove into her with a power that shook them both.  
A deep growl escaped from Letty's throat as the tremors of her orgasm took over. Unable to hold out any longer, Dom joined her as they came undone. They held tightly to one another as their bodies were rocked by the shock-waves of their climax. Gradually, the shuddering subsided and the world came back into focus. She clung to him, her nails digging into his muscles but it seemed that neither of them were satiated.

Dom lifted Letty up off the bed, supporting her weight with his hands under her bottom, she didn't care to know where he was taking her; his plodding footsteps were sending glorious sensations up through her body with him still throbbing inside of her as they moved. Letty opened her eyes only when she felt water smooth her hair down the back of her head. He had taken them to the bathroom, she realized then just how sticky sweet his skin was from the soda. She mewed in protest as he slipped out of her to spin her around, forcing both of her wrists up against the wall above her head. All of the breath that had just escaped her in protest was quickly sucked back into her lungs as he entered her again. He thrust his mouth to her ear and muttered in a low sensual tone, "I'll never get tired of your body."

Letty moaned, his words brought color to her already flushed cheeks; but she felt herself slowly slipping with each thrust. She needed her release, and was sure her lover wasn't far behind.

"Mhm." she agreed softly.

He buried his face into her neck, moving quicker and more furiously than ever. Letty could not hold back her cries, and she didn't want to. She was never and could never be shy about the things he did to her body.

She lost herself in the feeling of Dom inside of her, and in no time she felt herself break into a million pieces around him. Her legs shook as he furiously began building up to his own orgasm, and for a moment she thought they might go straight through the wall.

When he finally came, Letty forced him to look her straight in the eye, she wasn't even sure what she was trying to tell him. Maybe that it was the last time, she didn't know herself but he stared back with the same intensity.

Somehow, she still couldn't recall they had made their way back to the bed, dry and snuggled. She fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart and he had probably lulled himself to sleep making patterns on her lower back. She had found herself back in the same situation and she couldn't stand for it. So she slipped out of bed in the middle of the night, got dressed, sneaked out the room, got into her car and drove.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback from last chapter-I think everyone had a different opinion and it seems that the majority of you aren't ready to go down a destructive dotty relationship with me yet so I have altered the ending chapters just a bit. Short chapter but necessary.**

**To the guest that mentioned Dom and Billy I laughed so hard because I wrote a scene between them just minutes before I read your review-your welcome.**

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter five- Final Straw.**

When Dom woke up alone he knew she was gone. He didn't wast time thinking she had gone to get breakfast or for a walk. She left him again, he didn't realize he was gripping the sheets until his knuckles began to hurt. He released them and sat up in the bed frustrated. Frustrated at himself, he did the one thing he didn't want to do. He didn't fix any of their problems he just made them forget for a while. But when she spoke about leaving him, he panicked. Did the one thing he knew could connect them and prolong, even change her decision. But it flopped because she was gone. It would be back to the drawing board again. It wasn't desperation anymore, it was determination. He didn't want her back, he wanted her back happy. And she wasn't happy.

He got dressed and decided to go back home, he'd left the guys to fend for themselves at the garage and before he could even begin to try and figure out where Letty was he needed to check in at the garage.

His muscles were all sore as he jogged down the stairs looking around the motel lot.  
"She left early this morning. That bitch is hard to get right?"  
He spun around to find some a dark-haired man oblivious to the danger he was in. "What did you call her?" He was already angry and that last thing he needed was someone calling Letty a bitch. He didn't even bother finding out what connection he had to Letty before approaching him.

"The latina with a mean-streak, she's a real-"

Dom fist met his jaw before he could say another word, he was down with one punch though Dom wanted to do so much more.

* * *

Letty decided to go home almost five minutes after she jumped into her car, whatever dance she and Dom were doing wasn't healthy for a relationship she cared about. If it were any body else she'd have settled for break-ups and make-up sex but Dom was special to her and the complexity of their relationship had gone too far. She couldn't keep letting him getaway with murder because his touch made her weak. She loved him more than life itself but it shouldn't have been hurting her like it did.

It was almost midday when she got back to Echo Park and she should have called Dom and let him know she was home but she wanted him to stew for a few hours. Worry all the while she took a long shower and changed into some clothes that didn't cut her circulation off.

She blew out her hair and took her time lathering lotion over body, she didn't realize how much she missed being at home- and the perks that came with it. If she was ever going to leave Dom for real she didn't want to cave in because she missed her warm vanilla lotion. She packed a carry-on bag with some of her clothes and an overnight bag with her hygiene products and stowed them at the base of the bed as she waited for him.

She had faith that it would be different, she wasn't completely cutting him out of her life, she had every intention of going to work and seeing him like usual but she wouldn't let him passing her a wrench get too intimate. She was going about it the mature way and whether Dom knew it or not he would have to go along with it. She was going to have him in moderation, she thought that maybe if it felt like their courting stage Dom would wake up and realize she was the only he belonged to. She didn't doubt back then that he'd do anything for her.

* * *

"Who's blood is that on your hand?" Mia was at the door waiting for him.

"Would you believe me if I said I cut myself shaving?" The idiot Dom punched was unfortunately prone to nose bleeds, he had washed most of it off but his hands were still stained.

"I won't bail your ass out when you get arrested for assault!"

"He deserved it Mia I wasn't just picking fights at the side of the road."

"Whatever, what'd you say to her?"

"We-uh didn't do much talking."

"Really? That's not something I want to be thinking about but she's upstairs so I guess it worked."  
Dom rushed upstairs before Mia's lips closed. He swung open their bedroom door and found braiding her hair in the center of their bed freshly showered.

"Did you feel cheap when you woke up alone?"  
He didn't understand why she was joking, were they okay again? Then he saw her packed bag at the other side of the bed.  
"I decided to do it like an adult this time. I'll be at my mothers until I figure something out. And you don't have a choice but to let me go because we both know I'm just as hard headed as you and I'm leaving."

He felt his frame weaken and suddenly he was on his knees in front of the bed. "I'll give it up."

"What?" She tossed her braided hair over her shoulder so it hung on her back. Her forehead creased and eyebrows furrowed.

"Racing, I'll give it up." He was dead serious and gripped her thighs just so he could feel connected to her.

"Dom I can't make you do that."

"You're wrong, you can do whatever you want with me. I'll give it up..."

* * *

**A/N: Is Dom sincere or just saying anything to get her stay?**

**XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big thanks for feedback I like hearing what you guys think.**

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter six- The silent arrangement.**

Letty didn't think she heard him properly but looking into his eyes she could tell he had actually said the words, and meant it. She didn't think she had affected him that much he'd even consider giving up racing.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll let give up racing."

"But it's the problem isn't it? I'm fixing it!"

"Racing isn't the problem. Damn Dom." She pushed his hands off her thighs and clenched his chin tightly in her hand so he'd look her in the eye. "You racing is not the problem, it's never been the problem. Listen to me carefully- if you say your mine just like I'm yours then you need to prove it because right now I feel like I'm sharing you with other women."

"I've never been with anyone else since we got together, don't you understand that?"

"And don't you understand that having sex with them isn't the only way you could betray me. If my body belongs to you only then why doesn't yours belong to me?"

"It does," He assured her but she felt like he needed to be reminded of his past actions for him to understand her completely.

"It hasn't-not for a while." She could see that he was still confused. He didn't know what she wanted from him and that in itself was a problem. She met him halfway and shifted to the edge of the bed so she was looking down on him.

"I don't want anyone else's hands on you. Do you understand that?" She gripped his arms tightly leaving crescent shaped impressions on his skin from her nails.

"How do you expect that to happen? It's unreasonable."

"How's it unreasonable when you demand the same thing from me?"

"That's different."

"How the fuck is it different?" She released him from her hold and pushed him away from her as she got up and paced the room.  
"Why don't you get it? Can't you see that I'm just as possessive of you as you are of me." He interrupted her pacing and blocked her path. She didn't know if they had broken the cycle but she hadn't been convinced to crawl into bed with him and stay yet. He gently took her in his arms but she kept him at arms length keeping space between them in the embrace. Her arms rested on his waist and her head bowed on his chest.

"How do you feel when another man touches me?"  
His words weren't necessary, she saw his eyes grow darker and the grip he had in her hair involuntarily tightened.

"Why do I have to feel like that every time we go out?" She whispered and looked up to see him staring at her, recognition in his eyes.

"You don't."

"Then prove it." She kissed his cheek and picked up her bag. He let her walk out this time knowing exactly what she wanted from him, he just didn't know if he could pull it off.

* * *

It was amateur night, it wasn't official but every month end that rolled around the regulars would just observe and let the inexperienced newbies have a chance against other amateurs. It was a laid back night and the guys got Mia to make an appearance. Dom was surprised that Letty showed up, things had been rocky and tense at the garage but not hostile. He missed her in his bed and he'd been trying to repel and stay away from skanks but it wasn't enough or Letty would have been back in his bed. Two weeks had seemed like two years without her beside him but he was taking whatever she gave him just at the hope that she'd notice him trying and take him back. In fact he didn't even know if they were broken up or not, her signals were way passed mixed. Sometimes she'd spot him from across the garage and wink at him, she kissed him goodnight before she left the garage one night and then other times it would be like Dom and Letty pre getting together. He almost choked when she called him 'bro' he couldn't focus on her lips long enough for her to say 'babe' instead of 'bro'.

Dom was surprised that she showed up for amateur night. She always told him it was a waste of time but he'd still drag her with him. He was even more surprised when she nestled herself between his legs, looked at the others briefly and noticed they weren't at all concerned with whirlwind of emotions that had become his relationship. They'd probably be concerned if everything was running smoothly with their relationship. He kissed the back of her head realizing she was letting him touch her after two_ long_ weeks. She hummed slightly instead of flinching away and he took full advantage of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rubbed his arms soothingly as he decided in his head what to say. He eventually decided that he'd ruin it somehow with something he said.

It had turned into a goodnight, Vince and Leon were striking out with every girl they approached and Jesse was keeping score so it made for a hilarious night that is until the chasers realized that they missing Dom.

Two of them approached wearing matching pink embellished bikini, Letty didn't recognize them but she didn't care anymore, she didn't even distinguish them she saw them all the same. And of course they seemed to know him, they called him by name.

"Hey Dom'" One of them singsonged but before they could get another word out Letty had stepped between them and Dom boring holes into what she thought was a hollow skull. "Dom's busy. So pack it up."

They looked to Dom for some kind of back up but he kissed Letty temple instead, she could feel his smile against her skin. They moved on after murmuring something about a bitch. Dom's arms tightened around Letty waist when he felt her stiffen so she wouldn't go after them.  
She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You managed to make sure that every guy here know that I was with you but half these women think you're single. That's fucked up."

"I can change that right now." He smirked before smashing his lips to hers running his hands down her back until she was pressed up on his body with him groping her butt.

"Get a room, before I puke." Mia tore them apart only momentarily before they were glue to each other again.

Dom didn't know what the kiss meant and he wanted to know but nothing would make him tare his lips away from hers. Not even Melanie. She was absent for most of the night and just when Dom slipped into false comfort she came around. Dom and Letty were debating who the better lover was while the others protested and plead with them to change the topic when she called him.

"I thought you died, I missed you baby." Letty never knew what had seen in her, she hated Melanie as a teenager and it seemed her distaste had progressed with her age.

"Do you not see me standing here?"  
Melanie looked down to Letty like it was the first time she'd seen her. Dom was behind her ready to step in but she placed a defiant hand to his chest and he obeyed her and stood back.

"Por que no me escuchas? I said do you not fucking see me standing here?"  
The air grew tense as they all knew if Melanie answered wrongly Letty would strike her.

"Dom can speak for himself Letty. If he wants to talk to me he can. You don't own him."  
Letty didn't think it'd be any fun but it was, she looped her finger into Dom's belt loop like he had done to her so many times in the past.

"Wrong bitch, I do own him. And _we_, want you to fuck off."  
Dom grinned at the predator in front of him, he was in love with a devil. "Or I could always leave tread-marks on your face." He saw the exact moment when Melanie realized Letty wasn't bluffing. "You chose?" she said with a small smirk that he wanted to kiss off her face.

Melanie was a slut, but she wasn't stupid Letty thought as she ran off with her tail her between legs.

"There, I did you a favor. Now you're least likely to catch an STD." She told him, the snickering could be heard from behind them as the others tried their hardest but failed to keep in their laughter. Dom was to enamored with the girl in front of him to notice.

"Come on," He pulled her through the crowd back to his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a drive."

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter is up next.**

**XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, really appreciate it and I love hearing your thoughts. Last chapter is finally here, short because I didn't want to over do it. **

**XO**

* * *

**Drive**

**Chapter seven- Their game.**

Things had changed no doubt, but some things were still the same.

"What the hell were you two talking about?"

"He was asking for directions Dom."

"What was so damn funny?"

"You're acting like we were laughing hysterically. I was chuckling at how flustered he was."

"He was leaning on you."

"So he'd get a better look at the map in my hands. Don't be a paranoid dick."

"So now I'm a dick?"

"I said don't be one." She stormed upstairs after waving at Mia in the livingroom. Mia and Vince exchanged looks as Dom stormed after her.

The last two months was paradise and it seemed their relationship was smooth sailing, Mia was more than impressed that Dom hadn't been a manwhore like he usually was at the races. If she could get Letty to have him do the dishes every now and again she would be a happy camper. Their bedroom door slammed loudly and it reminded her that though they were normal for a little while they were still Dom and Letty and arguing was there game. Only people under rocks didn't know that.

"Could you not walk away when I'm talking to you." He had just gotten into their bedroom slamming the door shut behind him for privacy.

"You mean like you used to."

"Isn't the operating word '_used_'. How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"As long as I want to. He didn't hit on me Dom."

"It's not just him, the pizza guy, the frickin' cashier at the grocery store, I can't help but get jealous."

"It's kinda sexy when I think about it." Letty gave him a devilish smirk and he pulled her in his arms swiftly. Long fingers spread wide across her lower back and even through her shirt she could feel the heat of his skin. His long, body pressed close along her side, nearly pinning her body between his and the wall in front of them. His hands pinned hers above her head. And every nerve in her body felt the heated pleasure start to soak into her skin. He'd easily flipped the script and she was gladly at his mercy.

"You know for a fact that I'll never let another man touch me."He licked his lips and she loved the way his grip tightened and his eyes dropped to her lips. It was good to know that she still had some control.

He leaned closer, eyes locked on her lips, his arms guiding her body tighter against his own. A smile curved his lips before they opened over her own, a hot dance of his tongue with hers developed. Getting lost in the familiar warmth of his kiss, Letty groaned at the hot stroke of his hands down her back to her hips. Freed fingers fisted his wife beater, dragging him even closer to take over the kiss herself. He'd started it, but she was going to finish it showing him for the millionth time that she was his equal. Plunging her tongue past his lips, Letty tried to show him what he did to her when he got possessive, tried to melt him into the same desperate, needy puddle of hungry nerves he'd made her into with his teasing and tempting. Hooking a knee around his waist, she arched and rocked her hips into his with a groan. He was hard against her, the length of his erection pressing hot and stiff against her stomach. Every inch of both their bodies strained to get just a little closer. "This conversation isn't over."

She loved the sound of his voice growling in time with the twitch and thrust of his hips. Strong hands gripped her thighs, lifting her against the door and wrapping her legs around his waist. It felt so good her back arched and her breath caught in a low rasp of a groan. It broke the kiss for a moment. "Yes it is." She was suddenly off the door and being carried to their bed. She couldn't wait till their next arguement.


End file.
